Shachihoko BOY
Shachihoko BOY (しゃちほこBOY Shachihoko bōi?, born November 20, 1980) is a Japanese professional wrestler, who works currently for Dragon Gate. He was part of the stables MONSTER EXPRESS, WindowsMG and World-1 International. He his also known as Shisa BOY (シーサーのBOY/Shiesser BOY), Shachihoko Machine (鯱マシン/Shachihoko mashin), Shachihoko Machine 2 (鯱マシン 2/Shachihoko mashin 2) and he is a former Open the Twin Gate Championship with Masato Yoshino and a former two time Open the Triangle Gate Championship with Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino 1 time and with Naruki Doi and Rich Swann. His real name is currently unknown. He was also Ultimo Dragon Gym's graduated in the Toryumon T2P class. Professional Wrestling Carrer Shachihoko Machine (2001–2008) On December 2, 2001 he made his debut on Toryumon 2000 Project when he and Shachihoko Machine 2 wrestled against Takuya Sugawara and Berlinetta Boxer. On August 11 Shachihoko Machine 2 made his debut on Toryumon Japan at the Toryumon Saijyaku Tournament and he lost to Raimu Mishima and later that night Shachihoko Machine 2 and Shachihoko Machine 1 defeated Stalker Ichikawa in a Two On One Handicap Match. On December 26 Shachihoko Machine 2 and Shachihoko Machine 1 had a lucha de apuestas match and they defeated Shachihoko Machine 3 and Shachihoko Machine 4 to keep their mask. On January 27, 2003 Toryumon 2000 Project closed and he took a break of professional wrestling for six months. On July 17 Shachihoko Machine made his return to professional at the continuation of Toryumon Japan Dragon Gate and he and Super Shisa lost to Anthony W. Mori and Ryo Saito. On August 14 Shachihoko Machine won his first match at Dragon Gate defeating Stalker Ichikawa. Shachihoko Machine participated in the Stalker Ichikawa four match trials where he won every match of the series. His gimmick was a comedy gimmick and he would wrestle midcard matches. On December 24, 2005 Shachihoko Machine participated at the 2005 King of Gate but he didn't pass the first round where he was against Stalker Ichikawa and the matches ended in a no contest. His matches on 2006 where midcard matches and his last match with the Shachihoko Machine gimmick was on August 2 when he defeated Stalker Ichikawa. On October 22 Shachihoko Machine made a return match with his the Shachihoko Machine gimmick when participated at the Dragon Gate NEX One Night Six Man Tag Tournament with Stalker Ichikawa and Jackson Florida and they lost at the semifinals to Blood Warriors (Cyber Kong, Kzy and Ryo Saito). In November when Open The Triangle Gate Champions Blood WARRIORS (Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki, and Kzy) held a new Doi Darts event to determine their next set of opponents. Gamma had talked his way into being one while a dart landed on Shachihoko Machine. On November 19 Shachihoko Machine, Gamma and Chihiro Tominaga recieved their chance for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions after being selected by the Doi Darts but they lost to Blood WARRIORS (Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki, and Kzy). On the month of December Shachihoko Machine return to the gimmick of Shisa Boy. On 2011 in the month of February and April he used the Shachihoko Machine and he left the gimmick. Shisa Boy (2008–2012) His first match with the Shisa BOY gimmick was he and Super Shisa lost to Muscle Outlaw'z (Gamma and Masato Yoshino). On August 11 to August 18 Shisa Boy, King Shisa and Super Shisa participated at Open the Triangle Gate Championship league and they finished the tournament with 2 points winning only one match against Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito) and they lost the rest of their matches. On August 5 to August 26 Shisa Boy and Super Shisa participated at the first Summer Adventure Tag League and they finished the tournament with only 2 points (1 win and 8 losses). The rest of the matches on 2007 were midcard matches. On January 20 to January 21 Shisa Boy participated at the 2008 Nex-1 tournament and he came all the way into the semifinals when he lost to mcKZ. On September 28 Shisa Boy recieved a chance for theOpen the Owarai Gate Championship in four-way match but the winner was K-ness the match was also including Jackson Florida and Stalker Ichikawa. On January 11, 2009 Shisa Boy and Super Shisa received a chance for the Open the Twin Gate Championship but they lost to Real Hazard (Cyber Kong and YAMATO). On January 25 Shisa Boy participated at the Battle Of Tokyo 2009 tournament and he lost at the semifinals to KAGETORA. On January 16, 2010 Shisa Boy and Super Shisa participated in a tournament to crown the new Open the Twin Gate Champions but they lost at the first round to Real Hazard (KAGETORA and Takuya Sugawara). His second victory on 2010 was when he defeated Jackson Florida. On July 22 Shisa Boy participated in a tournament to become Don Fujii's partner at block B and he lost to Kotoka. On May 10, 2012 BOY, Keni'chiro Arai, K-ness, Super Shisa and Kotoka created a stable named WindowsMG. On August 5 to August 11 Shisa BOY participated at the 2012 Summer Adventure Tag League at block A with Kenichiro Arai, Super Shisa and they finished the tournament with 2 points (1 win and 2 losses). On September 3 Shisa BOY renamed himself to Shachihoko BOY. On July 22, 2013 WindowsMG disband when Keni'chiro Arai and Super Shisa joined We Are Team Veteran. Shachihoko BOY (2012-Present) On September 3, 2012 he made his debut with a new gimmick named Shachihoko BOY and he lost to Cyber Kong. On October 14 Shachihoko BOY had his first win when he defeated Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin. On October 27 Shachihoko BOY recieved a chance for the Open the Brave Gate Championship against Dragon Kid and he lost in that night Shachihoko Boy joined World-1 International. On November 17 Shachihoko Boy, Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi defeated Team Veteran Returns (Gamma and HUB and Magnitude Kishiwada) and Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo Jimmy Saito) Nine Man Three Way Tag Team Elimination match to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championships. Six days later they lost the titles to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). On March 3 Shachihoko BOY, Naruki Doi and Rich Swann defeated Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo Jimmy Saito) to regain the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On May 5 Shachihoko BOY, Naruki Doi and Rich Swann made their first sucessfull title defense by defeating Team Veteran Returns (Don Fujii, HUB and Masaaki Mochizuki). On June 5 Shachihoko BOY, Naruki Doi and Rich Swann lost the Open The Triangle Gate Titles to M2K (Jimmy Susumu, K-ness and Masaaki Mochizuki). On September 12, Naruki Doi turned on Masato Yoshino and jumped to Mad Blankey and the stable was disbanded. On September 28 Shachihoko BOY participated at the tournament to crown the new Open the Brave Gate Championship and he lost to Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! at the first round. Yoshino quickly formed a new stable named Monster Express with Boy, Akira Tozawa, Ricochet, Shingo Takagi and Uhaa Nation. On December 5 Boy, Takagi and Tozawa participated in a match for the #1 Contendership match for the Open The Triangle Gate Titles in a One Night Tournament Semi Final 2 Count & 3 Rope Escapes Rules match and they lost to CIBA, CIMA and Ryotsu Shimizu. On June 5, 2014 Shachihoko Boy had a #1 Contendership match for the Open The Brave Gate Title but he lost to Jimmy Kagetora. On September 5 to September 23 Shachihoko Boy participated at the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League at block A and they finished the tournament with 3 points (1 win, 1 draw and 2 losses). On January 11, 2015 Shachihoko BOY participated in a tournament for the Open The Brave Gate Title but he lost at the first round to Jimmy Kagetora. Seven days later Shachihoko BOY, Akira Tozawa and Shingo Takagi recieved a chance for Open The Triangle Gate Titles but they lost against Dia. Hearts (Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki). On March 1 Shachihoko BOY and Masato Yoshino defeated Mad Blankey (Cyber Kong and YAMATO) to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On May 5 Shachihoko BOY and Yoshino defeated Dia.Hearts (Big R Shimizu and Masaaki Mochizuki) to made their first successful title defence of the Open The Twin Gate Titles. On May 9 to May 17 Shachihoko BOY participated at 2015 King of Gate and he defeated Cyber Kong to pass the first round but lost to Masaaki Mochizuki at the second round. On June 13 Shachihoko BOY and Masato Yoshin lost the Open The Twin Gate Champions to Naruki Doi and YAMATO. On August 16 Shingo Takagi was kicked out of Monster Express after turning on Boy and Masato Yoshino, mocking Yoshino for losing the physical Open the Dream Gate Championship and for having to use the old relic of the previous one, and BOY for being MONSTER EXPRESS weakest member. On February 4, 2016, Monster Express forced Dia.HEARTS to disband after losing a match that was also incluing VerserK. On May 11 during the match of Shachihoko Boy and Masato Yoshino against Naruki Doi and Naoki Tanizaki "brother" YASSHI interfered and got in the ring with a Monster Express T-Shirt and after that he attacked Boy and tore his mask completely off after that Doi introduced him as the new member of VerserK and replacing YAMATO. On October 12, 2016 Monster Express was forced to disband after losing a Loser Unit disband match against VerserK. Personal life Boy's characteristically hoarse voice is the result of crushed vocal chords, a problem also suffered by Tomoaki Honma, Kohei Sato and Genichiro Tenryu. Factions *World-1 International (2012-2013) *WindowsMG (2012-2013) *Monster Express (2015-2016) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Moonsault **''Orion'' (La Magistral) **'' SHACHIHOKO'' **'' Shachihoko Clutch'' *'Signature moves' **''Becho Con Becho'' **''Red Eighteen'' **''Rolling Tradle'' **''Spin Kick'' **'' M-9'' *'Entrance themes' **"Golden Warrior" by Shu Koga **"Kuchibira ni Melody" by Mito Hananosuke **"Kokoro ni Kiba" by Mito Hananosuke Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) with Masato Yoshino **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (2 times) with Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino (1), Naruki Doi and Rich Swann Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:MONSTER EXPRESS Category:WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL Category:Windows